yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Me'cuc
YE'CÜC ve ME'CÜC nedir ? Islâm inancina göre esrâtu'ssaat'tan (Kiyametin büyük alâmetlerinden) biri olmak üzere, yeryüzünde bozgunculuk çikaran ve gerçek mahiyetlerini Allah'in bildigi iki topluluk. Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc kelimeleri Arapçaya baska bir dilden girmistir. Frenkler buna "Yagug ve Magug" demisler, Seytanin zürriyeti olduguna inanmislardir. Bazi kimseler de yeryüzündeki insanlarin onda dokuzunun Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc oldugunu söylemisleridir. Islâm inancina göre ise, Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc, esrât-i saattan (Kiyametin kopacagina isaret sayilan büyük alâmetler)dir. Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc Kitap ve Sünnetle sabittir. Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc Kur'ân-i Kerîm'de iki âyette geçer: 1- "Onlar dediler ki: "Zülkarneyn, gerçek su iki Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc (bu) yerde bozgunculuk çikaran (kabile)lerdir" (Kehf, 18/94); 2- "Nihayet Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc (ün seddi) açilip da her tepeden saldiracaklari ve gerçek va'd olan (kiyamet) yaklastigi zaman o küfr (ve inkar) edenlerin gözleri hemen belirip kalacak" (Enbiya, 21/96-97). Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)'in hanimlarindan Zeynep binti Cahs (r.a)'dan gelen bir rivâyette ifade olunduguna göre, bir defasinda telasla Zeynep (r.a)'in yanina girerek; "Lâ ilahe illallah!.. Vukuu yaklasan bir çerden, büyük bir fitneden dolayi vay Arabin haline? Bugün Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc'ün seddinden sunun gibi bir delik açildi, buyurdu da, basparmagiyla onun yanindaki sehadet parmagini halkaladi. Bunun üzerine Zeynep b. Cahs; -Ey Rasûlüllah! Içimizde bu kadar iyi kimseler varken biz helak olur muyuz? diye sordu. Rasûlüllah; "Evet! Fisk ve füccur, fuhs ve ma'siyet çogaldigi zaman helak olursunuz!" diye cevap verdi. (Tecrid Tercemesi, IX, 96). Tefsir kitaplarindaki bilgilerden ögrendigimize göre, salih bir zat olan Zülkarneyn (Muhtasaru Tefsiri Ibn Kesir II, 433) dindar kimsedir. Iste bu zat Cenab-i Hakkin lütfuyla bir batiya, bir doguya, üçüncü kere de kuzey tarafa dogru gitti ve iki sed arasinda bir yere vardi ki, iste buradan Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc hücum ediyor, bozgunculuk çikariyor; ekinleri ve insanlari yok ediyor. Orada halkin istegi üzerine, Zülkarneyn, Ye'cüc ve Me'cûc'ün zararindan onlari kurtarmak için bir sed yapti. (Seddin yapimi bitince), artik Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc onu ne asabildiler ve ne de delebildiler (Kehs; 18/97). Buradan anliyoruz ki, artik Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc, saldirganliklarini sürdürmediler. Isin tarihi yönü böyle. Zülkarneyn, sed yapmis ve Ye'cüc ile Me'cüc'ûn fesadini önlemistir. Enbiya sûresi 96-97. âyetlerinden de anlasiliyor ki, Kiyamet kopmadan önce, onlarla bir takim insanlar arasinda bir engel olarak yapilan sed açilacak; onlar insanlara saldiracaklardir. Bugün bu Kur'ân'da adi geçen sed var midir, yok mudur? Henüz mesele açikliga kavusmus degildir. Yalniz bu sed Zülkarneyn tarafindan yapilmistir. Ye'cüc ve Me'cûc vardir ve bunlarin kiyamet kopmadan önce, ortaya çikip çekirgeler gibi bir çok yerleri yakip yikacaklari kesindir. Kaynak: Sâmil Islam ansiklopedisi Yecüc ve Mecüc (İbranice. גּוֹג וּמָגוֹג; Arapça. يَأْجُوج وَ مَأْجُوج Ye'cûcu we Me'cûc) denilen varlıklardan Kitab-ı Mukaddes'in Yaratılış, Hezekiel, Vahiy kitaplarında ve Kur'an'da bahsedilir. Bu mahluklar, çeşitli mitolojilerde ve kültürlerde insanlar olarak ya da dev, şeytan, milliyetçi kavimler veya ülkeler olarak anılır. Yahudi-Hıristiyan geleneğinde Magog, Ulusların Çizelgesinde Tekvin'de 10:02 bir halka veya ulusa adını veren atası olarak görünür: Yafes oğulları: Gomer, Magog, Maday, Javan, Tubal, Meşeç ve TirasTekvin 10:2 . Gog ise M.Ö. 5. yüzyılda Eski Ahit'in iki tarih kitabı 5: 3. 4.'de Reuben (İbranice: רְאוּבֵן‎, re'uwên; kökleşik: Rəʾuven; Tiberianca: Rəʾûḇēn patrik Jacob'un en büyük oğlu) bir torunu olarak listelenmiştir. "Gog" ve "Magog" birlikte, HezekielSad Suresi 48. ayet (Hizqil)'in Kitabında 38:2–3 görünür: 38:2. Ey! İnsanoğlu, kendi yüzünü Gog'a karşı yönelt, Magog ülkesinden, prens Roş, Meşeç ve Tubal ve onun peygamberliğine karşı,Hezekiel 38:2 3. ve sen söyle ki; Yani Rab Tanrı dedi ki: Bakın, ben size karşıyım, Gog, Roş, Tubal ve Meşheç prensiHezekiel 38:3 . Tanah dışında Yahudi geleneği terimleri içinde, "Prens" Gog, Rashi, haham Radak (Davud Kimçi) ve diğerleri tarafından Magog ulus kralı olarak açıklanmış ve Magog, Nuh'un oğlu Yafes'in soyundandır. Magog Nuh'un torunudur (Tekvin (Yaratılış) 10:02). İsrail'e uzak kuzeyine yerleşen, büyük olasılıkla Avrupa ve kuzey Asya'da Magog'un torunlarıdır (Hezekiel 38:2). Magog genel olarak "kuzey barbarları" değinmek için kullanıldığı görünür, ama büyük olasılıkla da Magog bir kişi ile bağlantısı vardır. Magog halkı yetenekli savaşçılar olarak tanımlanmıştır (Hezekiel 38:15; 39:3-9). İslam geleneğinde Yecüc ve Mecüc kavimlerinden, Kur'an'da ve bazı hadislerde bahsedilmektedir. İslam geleneğinde Sahih-i Buhari'de geçen bir hadise göre, Yecüc ve Mecüc "Âdemoğulları"dır, yani insandırlar, belirli bir halkın kovulmuş oldukları yıkık bir şehre o halk geri döndükleri zaman Yecüc ve Mecüc salıverileceklerdir. Bazı bilginler bu şehrin Kudüs olduğunu öne sürdülerJerusalem in the Quran . Yecüc ve Mecüc kavimlerinin isimleri Kur'an'ın Kehf Suresi ve Enbiya Suresi'nde geçmektedir. Ayetlerde Zülkarneyn, seyahatleri sırasında, hemen hemen hiçbir sözü kavramayan bir kavme rastlar. Kavim Zülkarneyn'e, bozgunculuk yapan Yecüc ve Mecüc kavimlerinden koruyacak bir set yapmasını isteyerek kendisine vergi vermeyi teklif ederler. Zülkarneyn, onların vergi teklifini, kendisinin Allah tarafından güçlü kılındığını belirterek reddeder ve kendisine demir kütleleleri getirmelerini ister. "İki Sed" diye tabir edilen sedlerin arası eşitlenince, demirlerin kaynaştırılmasını ister, iş bittiğinde seddeyn, aşılması güç bir sed hâline gelir. Yecüc ve Mecüc isimli kavimler artık bu seddi aşamazlar. Zülkarneyn kavme “''Bu benim Rabbimden bir rahmettir. Rabbimin vaadi gelince onu yerle bir eder. Ve Rabbimin vaadi haktır.” der. Kehf sûresi Kuran'da, Kehf Suresi 93.-99. ayetlerde seddin yapımı şöyle anlatılır: Enbiya sûresi Kuran'da, Enbiya Suresi 96.-97. ayetlerde seddin yıkılması meâlen şöyle anlatılır: Hadîslerde Yecüc ve Mecüc İslam Peygamberinin bazı hadislerinde Yecüc ve Mecüc, kıyamet alametlerinden birisi olarak geçer. Bu kavmin çıkışı Mehdi aleyhisselamın çıkışından ve İsa Mesih'in sahte mesih Deccal'i öldürmesinden sonra gerçekleşecektir. Yecüc ve Mecüc, Allah'ın kendilerine musallat edeceği bir tür ile helak edileceklerdir. Diğer İslami kaynaklar İbn Hordadbeh, dokuzuncu Abbasi halifesi el-Vâsık zamanında (842-847) halifenin elçisi ve çevirmen Sallam'ın Orta Asya üzerinden Yecüc ve Mecüc seddine kadar yolculuğuna bir eserinde değinmiştir. C. Edmund Bosworth "İbn Hordadbeh" Encyclopedia Iranica, Erişildiği tarih: 21 Eylül 2010. . El-Vâsık rüyasında seddin yıkıldığını görür ve Sallam'a gidip Yecüc ve Mecüc kavimlerinin durumunu araştırmasını ister, Sallam gidip Sedd'i yerinde görür ve istilacı kavmin seddin diğer tarafında olduğunu halifeye bildirir. Karadeniz Araştırmaları, Yaz 2008, Sayı 18 Her iki kaynakta kastedilen Yecüc Mecüc Seddi, Çin Seddi'dir. Kâşgarlı Mahmud tarafından Bağdat'ta 1072 - 1074 yılları arasında yazılan Divânu Lügati't-Türk'te bulunan bir haritanın en doğusunda yarım daire görünümlü kalın bir kırmızı şeritle ayrılmış "Ye'cûc ve Me'cûc ülkesi" (Ar. Arz-ı Ye'cüc ve Me'cüc) ve hemen yanına "Sedd-i Zü'l-Karneyn" yazılmıştır. 14. yy'da Müslüman gezgin İbn Battuta, Çin'e gitti ve Zeytun (Çince: 泉州, Quánzhōu) kentinde müslüman tüccarlardan oluşan büyük bir topluluk ile karşılaştı. Seyahatnâmesinde, Zeytun ile Yecüc ve Mecüc Seddi arasında altmış günlük yolculuk olduğunu belirtir. H. A. R. Gibb ve C. F. Beckingham, çeviri The Travels of Ibn Baṭṭūṭa, A.D. 1325–1354 (Cilt. IV). London: Hakluyt Society, 1994, ISBN 0-904180-37-9, s. 896.. İbn Battuta seyahat günlüğü notlarında, Zü'l-Karneyn Seddi (veya Yecüc ve Mecüc Seddi) ile Çin Seddi'ni kastetmektedir Gibb, s. 896, dipnot #30. Ali Şîr Nevaî, Hamse eserindeki Sedd-i İskenderî bölümünde Sedd-i Zülkarneyn'i, İskender'e atfeder. Notlar Kategori:İslam eskatolojisi Kategori:Hıristiyan eskatolojisi Kategori:Devler ar:ياجوج و ماجوج ca:Gog de:Gog und Magog en:Gog and Magog fa:یاجوج و ماجوج fr:Magog (Bible) he:מלחמת גוג ומגוג id:Ya’juj dan Ma’juj ja:ゴグマゴグ ms:Ya’juj dan Ma’juj no:Gog og Magog pl:Gog ru:Гог и Магог sv:Gog tl:Gog at Magog